Can't say no
by berrychi84
Summary: Songfic for GrimmIchi. Good Enough Evanescene. Ichigo realizes he's been caught by Grimmjow, but surpirsingly... he doesn't want to escape.


Author: Meg

Title: Can't say no

Songfic: Good Enough-Evanescence

Rating: R… to stay safe

Warnings: Swearing, mentioned sex/parts of sexual touching, and hinted slight bondage (hands tied).

Paring: Grimm/Ichi

Summary: AU from storyline. Ichigo realizes he has been caught by Grimmjow, and surprisingly, he doesn't want to try and escape. This is a New Years gift for Kemonomichi because… well… she's done a lot of things for me. (Like scanning Doujin and replying to all of my fics.) Thank you!!!

_ Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.  
_

"Ahn… Grimm-Grimmjow… stop. Stop I can't… do this right now."

"Yes you can. We _are_ doing this right now." Strong hands slipped further under clothing. The younger male twitched.

"Grimmjow… we're… we're _outside_ for fucks sake! I'm supposed to be fighting with you."

"Mmn… and wouldn't you know it, here we are, about to screw against this wall. Just keep your voice down and your little Shinigami friends won't come running. We've kept the secret safe for this long and I ain't going to fuckin' mess up!" Hands grope cravingly.

The young voice catches. "_God… fuck…_ Make this fast…"

Dirty grin. "Of course."

_  
Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...  
_

Sweaty hands worked the teen's toned chest, smoothing over the stomach that rose and sank away from the ticklish touch. Ichigo was having a hard time controlling himself.

"Why… why do you always have to be-_fuck! -_ such a God damned tease?!"

"I like playing with my meal first Ichi, you should know that. Besides, you absolutely love it."

"Untie me so I can hit you, damn it. You fucking pervert."

"Shh shh, I'm just getting' started." Calloused hands stroked lazily, their owner's mouth attaching itself to the orange haired Shinigami's lips. Ichigo squirmed to get Grimmjow to go faster, but the Espada was entirely in control.

"Grimm I can't… I can't breathe God damn it! Stop… teasing me while we kiss!"

"Ah? You want me to stop touching?" Hands moved slowly away.

"GRIMMJOW-."

_  
Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.  
_

"-Don't you fucking _dare!_ Don't- _shit fuck fuck…_ faster! GOD feels… too good."

"Why thank you. I am rather good aren't I? The fuckin' best in fact. Common. Tell me who's the best."

"You fucking sadist. Remind me-_AH! -_ to by you a mirror."

_  
Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.  
_

"Say… are you… busy tomorrow?"

"…What?" The magazine the teal haired Arrankar had been flipping through dropped onto the soft bed.

"Well… it's just that, I'm not doing anything tomorrow… and we had to kinda… cut things short today and well-."

"You makin' us a sex date Ichi?"

"What?! NO! I mean… well, I am just not _busy_ tomorrow."

"Damn, I must be good. For you to be actually _askin'_ me to come and sex you up and all… you know."

The pillow that had been thrown hit the Sexta Espada clear in the face.

_  
Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...  
_

"_GOD_ more… harder… _fucking hell_ Grimmjow _faster!_"

"You're really into it nowadays, aren't ya Ichi?"

"Shut up and-_oh shit! Right there…-_ fuck me harder!"

"Nnh… God I love it when you're needy. _Shit you're tight_."

A whine, which did not go unnoticed. Lips crashed together feverishly. Hands clawed a muscular back, slipping down to grip the sensitive skin around the hollow hole.

"_Fuck!_ You're drivin' me nuts red. Ya must _really_ want me to break ya."

"_Shit shit shit_ I'm-."

_  
Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.  
_

"_Eurk…_ Don't shift so suddenly. It hurts still."

"And whose fault is that? WHO wanted it 'faster, harder' Hmm?"

"Shut up. You're an ass. Stop moving and just- _SHIT! -_ It's cold out there! Gimme the covers bastard!"

"Mmn." Snuggling: something done on rare occasions. Grimmjow's nose buried it's self in the orange locks, inhaling loudly. "Ya smell good today."

"I smell like you…"

"I said ya smell good didn't I?"

"Please don't start acting like an ass again. It was just starting to feel good."

"Alright… alright."

_  
And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?  
_

It was cloudy. Orange hair blew wildly in the wind. He wondered briefly if it would rain today. Grimmjow always came when it rained.

"Yo, Shinigami!"

'_Must __really__ want him.'_ "It's gunna rain today."

"You were waiting for me?"

"Not really." Wind whistled softly in young ears. "Just thinking 'bout things."

"Common, I don't wanna get drenched."

"Grimmjow?"

"Unh?"

Chocolate eyes met blue ones. Blinks were exchanged. A sigh escaped the Shinigami's mouth. "Nothing. Let's go."

"Ya feelin' alright today Ichi?"

"Yeah." _'No. Shit. Fucking shit shit. When did I realize-.'_

"Can't have you getting sick on me. The sex would be weird."

'_-that I've fallen for him?'_

_  
So take care what you ask of me,_

It was late. Movement on the bed signalled the older one was leaving. Ichigo shifted, sitting to watch as Grimmjow opened a Garganta in his room.

"Soul Society's been asking me questions, you know. Like why I haven't been fighting like I want to kill you yet."

Silence. The portal buzzed noisily behind them. "You know I can't… seem to kill you."

Blue eyes met dark ones. A hand was extended gingerly.

_ 'cause I can't say no._

"Come… with me?"

_---fin_


End file.
